


Trip's Bad Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A day in the life of Trip Tucker. (05/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Right now I have a zit on my face and I had an ideait's written in Trip's POVmostly cuz its easier to write that way for me. Also if I have time and patience I'll make a fic like this but in Archer's POV XD Oh woe is me.poor geologists like myself having to suffer such movies like The Core.  


* * *

I'm in main engineering whenever Jon calls me to his ready room. Of course, I am thinking he's wanting me to hand in some report, do something with the engines, get rid of a squeak in his room or some damned thing close to that. Oh no of course not and this is where the adventure begins. Of course it's not really an adventure; it's more or less a pain in the neck that seemed to have solved itself.eventually. But that comes later in this story, not right now.

I see him sitting at his desk reading something. Probably a report but more than likely its scores from some water polo game he was interested in. I'm starting to get into water polo some, but not really. It's really Jon's thing, not mine. He looks up and sees me standing in front of him.

"Oh hello Trip, didn't hear you walk in." He says. "I've had a lot on my mind lately and well, its time to get some of it off." He continues. I wonder what it could be that's on his mind. I wonder why he isn't going to T'pol about this since he's been confiding in her more than me lately.

"Go ahead sir." I tell him.

"There used to be a time you called me Jon." He said.

"That was before I got assigned on Enterprise. Besides for the most part I did call you Captain. Why are you bringing this up now?" Now I'm really confused. Could it be that Jon's a bit off his rocker? I mean he has been under a hell of amount of stress lately.

"I really started to think about it, and I cant hide it anymore. The reason I've been talking and staying around T'pol is the fact I've been trying to control my feelings.about you." He says. I just stand there with an expression on my face. I can't tell you what kind of an emotion it is, as I'm not looking at myself in a mirror.

"Ca.I mean Jon. Is it that you're disgusted at me?" I ask.

"TRIP!!! You can be awfully dense at times. It's the complete opposite. I'm.I really like you Trip, I mean in more than a friendly way." He replies. I guess I have that look on my face again, the one I can't explain.

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner Jon?" I ask. Of course he knows I'm stalling. I'm not quite sure how to take this news. Granted Jon has been a friend since I met him so many years ago. I'm not sure when I was aware of it but I felt more than friendship for Jon quite some time back but I never told him, thinking it would go away. I figure, why destroy a good friendship for something that might not last? Now he's changing the rules on me. Now either I decide to tell him how I feel, or blow him off. Either way he's still the captain and only trouble will come out of this. Watch what I'm going to do next. "Jon, I think before we truly find a real solution to this why don't we, go on a date?" Great.what did I just tell myself?

"Trip? You sure about this?" Jon asks me. Of course I'm not sure about this! This is going to make or break what we already have.

"No, I'm not. That's why I suggest we go on a date." I reply.

"You're not making sense Trip." He says.

"That's why we're going on a date!" I am really starting to get ticked off here. I stare at him for a minute then he nods.

"How about tomorrow? After your shift is over?" He asks. Thank goodness he chose a time when we're in middle of no where to tell me. Wait.no, that's not what I meant. I'm not sure what I mean right now; all I know is I'm getting myself into something that I hope works. "Trip, I hope this can work. I mean, it will be quite awkward if it doesn't. Hell it will be awkward if it does!" He adds.

"No kidding Jon." I smile at him and leave the room. What am I doing? This has me very afraid. Of course one would think I should worry about what everyone else would think. But I'm not. I can only care about what may happen between the both of us. I do have to admit that well.I feel quite relieved as well. My frustrations about wondering all this time how he has felt about me have been put to rest. For so many damn years we've been playing this game, not just me but both of us. If I had known sooner.well that's what they all say when it comes to things like this.

That evening after dinner I go to my quarters to relax. I walk towards the mirror and I notice something on my chin. What could it be? Oh great. no. anything but that. I put my shoes back on and head out the door towards the sick bay. On my way there I try and avoid contact with anyone. I don't want them to see it; I don't even want to see it! Of course things never come easy for me. Not today anyway.

"I don't see a reason to give you anything for it Commander! It will go away with time." The doctor says.

"You'll give T'pol crap to make her not smell! You'll give Malcolm a treatment for his pineapple allergy but you're not going to give me ANYTHING FOR A PIMPLE?!?!?!?!" I'm really getting frustrated at the doctor.

"Well I can give you some cream to help with it. I'm afraid it's not serious enough to deal with myself though. You'll just have to deal with it on your own. Optimism Commander!" He says. Optimism, what in the world does optimism have to deal with anything? While walking back to my quarters I decide to make a slight detour. I press one of the buttons on the door and the person behind it answers. "Good evening Hoshi.I could use some help." She lets me into her room.

Three hours later and nothing came of it. Except for the fact that she somehow convinced me to put nail polish on her fingers. I don't know how to put nail polish on anyone's fingers! Who even does that anymore? Such an archaic thing, they have sprays and some crap that do that thing for you. Forget it, I'm going to sleep. I walk into my own quarters and collapse on the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream. I look at the clock and it reads 03:00. Crap.a nightmare. Of all nights to have a nightmare it had to be this one. I turn on the lights and walk to the mirror. The pimple is still there. Pimple.it's a zit...it's a huge gash on my chin making me look terrible. Grown men don't break out, and when they do their doctors always get rid of them! Well not our doctor.

Perhaps I'll go to the mess hall for something. I'm feeling very hungry all of the sudden. I put on some clothes and go down there. What do I see? Its Malcolm drinking some tea. What on Enterprise is he doing up at 3 in the morning? I nod to him, get myself a piece of pie, a glass of milk and sit next to him.

"Can't sleep sir?" He asks me.

"No, not really." I tell him. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Some nights I stay up late reading. It relaxes me, you should try it sometime." He says. Try reading sometime? I read enough as it is, besides I cant get anything done when I don't get enough sleep.

"Maybe I will try it sometime." Did I just lie to him? Oh well "I think I'm going to get some more sleep before my shift." I leave the mess hall and return to my room. I try to fall asleep but I cant. I just lie awake there for another three hours. When its time to actually go on duty I'm about ready to collapse from lack of sleep.

My day does not go well at all. I'd rather not get into the hairy details but it involves starting a fire in main engineering. Good thing it wasn't that big of a deal, as we were able to put the fire out fairly easily. It doesn't help that my zit doesn't seem to be going away either. I just want to stab it, with a fork until it goes away but of course that doesn't help zits. Does it? At lunch I kept staring at my fork, and keep wondering. Then I suddenly remember when things started happening. Then I remembered that I have a date tonight.with Jon. No wonder I was ignoring him throughout the day.

The engineering crew along with myself all agree that I should end my shift a little early before something really bad happens. I go back to my quarters and change into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of black slacks and a button up shirt. I look in the mirror and notice something, has my zit become smaller? I shrug and put on some more of that cream the doctor gave to me.

I walk to his quarters and stand outside of them for a few minutes. Do I really want to do this? Something tells me that I shouldn't, but something tells me to just give it a chance. What the hell.why not? We're grown men; we can handle it if it doesn't work out. I push the little button next to the door. The door opens up and there he is. Jon's wearing jeans and a T-shirt, which looks very nice on him.

"Trip, you look nice tonight. I figured we'd go to dinner, and watch a movie? What's playing tonight?" Jon asks. Oh crap.that's right, I forgot tonight was movie night. I didn't even pick out a movie.

"Uh." I think for a few minutes. "The Core!" Wait.The Core? I absolutely hate that movie. It's a horrible depiction of geologists and what they do. Oh well.

"I thought you hated that movie?" He asks.

"Well.To tell the truth I forgot there was a movie tonight. So I never planned for it. We could always just watch a movie in the captain's mess ourselves. Whatever you decide on." I tell him.

"It sounds good." He replies. We bid farewell to Porthos and head to the captain's mess.

Dinner was quite relaxing. We chatted about various things, mostly about the fire in engineering today. The subject about us though.is avoided. I don't think either of us really want to bring up such a subject. The chef comes and takes our plates away, but before the movie begins Jon has the chef bring some beer. Just what I needed!

A few beers later and after the movie Jon and I are quite relaxed. We're just lounging around talking about the old times in starfleet. Adventures with A.G., among other things. I unconsciously move closer to Jon, and he puts his arm around me.

"Trip, how are you enjoying the evening?" Jon asks me. I have another look on my face, but this time it's a definite smile. 'Oh what the hell' I think to myself, I decide to move in for the kill. I grab him and kiss him directly on the lips.

"I believe I'm enjoying it a lot Jon." I say. He smiles back to me and returns the kiss. We both agree that the day has been long, and decide to part ways for the night. I return back to my quarters grinning ear to ear. I decide before falling asleep I'll put more cream on my zit. To my shock it was gone when I looked in the mirror.

That night I slept like a baby. No wait, I slept better than a baby.


End file.
